Wizards vs Ninjas
by Taye.Tyme98
Summary: We saw Justin in Wiz. vs. Vamp.,  Alex in Wiz. vs. Were., & Justin again in Wiz. vs. Angels. What about Max? This story takes place after Max turns back into a guy and realizes his life is going to change because of one girl & karate.  MaxXOC. K plus & T.
1. Chpt 1

**A/N: **Alright everyone. Here it is. The first couple chapters are going to be a little bad, since it isn't serious yet.

**P.S.: **PLEASE PAY ATTENTION TO THE DATES. The story will not make sense if you don't.

* * *

**June 2018**  
**Ishigaki, Okinawa, Japan, Asia**

Prince Ronin Yuu, ruler of Okinawa, Japan, observed his prefecture in silence. He snickered, pleased of how his plot was developing after the discontinuity, and how he was finally getting what he wanted. Even though the two teens, Max and Kendra, now adults, gave him a tough time. They deceived him, shrouded from him, but could never get away. Ronin glanced at the fruit bowl next to his throne, snatched an apple, and took a bite. Soon, the world will be his.

Kuro, the head guard, rushed into the bedroom, "Your majesty, we got her." His bulging muscles tensed at the man who could kill him in an instant.

Ronin, back facing Kuro, ordered, "Send her in!" he took another bite. Kuro bowed and whispered to the guards outside. He opened the door. Two guards entered, both holding Kendra and Max.

Ronin pivoted and smirked. He ambled to the two and said gruffly, "Kendra Midori. Haven't seen you in, seven years? "

Kendra spat, "Hello, Ronin. Long time no see. How's Okie?"

"Okinawa's tolerable, but the world itself needs some improving." He turned to Max, "Who is this, repulsive freak?" Max glared at the malicious prince.

Max disdained, "Max Russo. I journeyed with her to put back what was Sensei's. The Shinseina Orb."

"Which he is not supposed to have!" Kendra kept her eyes on Ronin.

He stepped around them, "Well, it's too late. I have the Shinseina Orb. You loss. I won."

Max muttered, "_After seven years…_" Ronin turned red.

He punched him, "Shut up. It doesn't matter now. After I, Prince Ronin, summon the Sacred Behemoths, I will take control of them, and they will take control of you and everyone else on this pathetic planet. And whatever you say instead of 'yes, master', will be answered with a bloody beating. Maybe even death. So say what you want, you're going to regret it later."

Max be quiet as Kendra said sarcastically, "Prince? I'm surprised you haven't become king yet."

Ronin walked to her, "Oh, Kendra. Lovely, lovely, Kendra. In order to become king you need a queen."

"No, duh." She rolled her eyes. Ronin leaned in.

He touched her jaw, "And I have a certain girl in mind."

Max took a menacing step at Ronin, "Leave. Her. Alone." Ronin immediately drew out his blade and placed it against his throat. Kendra got out of the guards' clutches and pushed Ronin, "Don't hurt him!"

Ronin stumbled back at the strength. He regained his posture, "Then you will marry me."

"No!" She round kicked him, sending him to the wall. She ran and punched and kicked him. One of the guards grabbed her and pulled her back as she scratched Ronin's face. Max tried to get out of the guard's grasp, but he was handcuffed. So was Kendra.

Ronin touched his face and looked at his hand. Blood. He stood up and shouted, "Kendra Midori and Max Russo, you two are sent to immediate electrocution next week the following morning! Guards! Take them to their room." The guards shoved them out of the room through the hallways. Max coughed and was kneed in the stomach. Kendra was hit for glancing at Max, and was forced to look down. They walked downstairs to a room that had one bed, one window, a toilet, and a blanket. The two fell inside and were locked in, their cuffs taken off. They sat on the bed together.

Max dropped his arms to his sides, "I guess this is it."

Kendra answered, "Yeah, I guess it is." She looked at Max, "I'm sorry for putting you through all this."

"What are you talking about? The last seven years were the best seven years of my life."

"But the last seven years of your life _will be_ the last seven years of your life, because of me."

"You were trying to save the planet; don't beat yourself up for something you didn't mean to happen." Max hugged her as he thought of an idea, "How about, before we die, retell how we got here."

Kendra sat up, "Okay. I was eating dinosaur shaped pancakes until a guard drop kicked our do-"

"No, I mean, how all of this started. Before Haiwu, before The Partnership, before everything."

"Starting from when we met?"

Max nodded, "And I know how to see it." Checking to see if there was no one around, he pulled out a pocketbook. It was old with brown leather binding. The title said 'Wizards vs. Ninjas'.

"Whoa," Kendra's eyes widened, "So we can actually _see_ our journey? Everything?"

Max flipped some pages, "Yeah. It's kind of like a documentary. It knows the time it took place and everything. I'm just skipping the copyright part. Here we go." He stopped. A screen fazed from the book and levitated in front of them. The screen said 'Wizards vs. Ninjas', starting the journey.

* * *

**March 2011**  
**Waverly, New York, North America**

It was a Tuesday afternoon, and everyone at Waverly Substation had a job: Theresa taking orders, Jerry making subs, Justin at the cash register, Alex sitting in a booth reading a magazine and Harper cleaning tables. Nothing much happened since Wizards vs. Angels, with Rosie, Tina, and the Angels of Darkness, besides Max turning back to a guy again. Mason's stops by a few times but not often, Zeke's in college, and Justin hasn't done anything bad enough for Rosie to come to visit. Nothing magical, normal, or not normal has happened.

Until now.

Max walked in the substation to the kitchen, where Jerry finished wrapping a BLT. He took his coat off and threw it in the Lair, saying, "Hey, Dad." He straightened out his sweater.

Jerry handed Theresa the sub, "Hey, Max. How was karate?" he glanced at the written order and started making it.

Max put on his apron, "It was awesome. Next class I have to take my test for green belt. So I have to practice. No distractions."

"Good for you, Max. I'm glad that you've found something that fits you; that builds up your confidence," Jerry raised his voice, "that won't turn your brother into oblivion!" Alex heard him.

"That only happened once! With a genie, not karate." Alex pointed out, sipping soda through a straw. Harper laughed. She wore an outfit based on her favorite music genres: pop, rock, and alternative.

"Did that happen before I knew about magic or after? Because you would've told me if I knew about magic." Harper laughed waiting for Alex to answer her. Her laugh died, staring at her, "Right?"

Alex stared back, sipping her soda. She put the can down slowly and said quickly, "No." she turned to Theresa, "Mom. What was I supposed to be doing?"

Theresa put her hand on her hip, "You were supposed to sweep the porch and change the fliers on the windows!" she whispered to the woman who was ordering, "Daughters."

"Tell me about it." The woman rolled her eyes in agreement. Alex got up and walked to the spiral staircase.

She turned around, "Well, _I'm_ supposed to go get a manicure and Harper you're coming with me lets go." She walked upstairs.

Harper sulked, "But I want to stay her-"

"_Harper, come on!_" Harper whimpered as she hastily went upstairs. Jerry, Justin and Theresa exchanged glanced as they returned back to work.

Max walked out from the kitchen and asked Justin, "What am I doing?"

Justin handed a man his change, "I don't know. Ask Mom." He smiled and said have a nice day to the customer and did the same routine with the next. Max shrugged and went to Theresa.

"Hey, Mom, is there something I could do?"

Theresa turned and glared at the staircase. She looked at Max and put her hand on his shoulder, smiling at her second favorite child, "Actually, Max, could you," she grabbed a stack of papers, "replace the old fliers with these?" Max nodded, grabbed the fliers, and headed outside. Theresa added, "Oh! And could you sweep the porch, too? The broom is already out there next to the newspaper stand." Max opened the door.

"Got it." He took off the old fliers and taped the new ones on. Immediately, five people walked in the substation, hungry. Max smiled faintly at the success. He thought of all the happiness his family has had in the past few years. His face fell. Jerry and Theresa, their marriage has been getting better by the second. Alex's life has been great with Mason, and adventurous from fighting angels of darkness and her brother. Justin's had many girls since Juliet, but has never found the one who could make him fall in love again like he did with her. But Max, his life was not as great as he expected it to be. Every single time he was able to go out with a girl, they would end up dumping him. He was ahead in the competition, but soon his position will be overtaken by either Justin or Alex, due to how much they needed to win. Plus, he was turned into a girl and had to deal with fourth grade girls for a month instead of his ninth grade friends. _I hope_, Max thought, _one day something actually good can happen to me… _

He began to sweep the porch. Across the street, a girl in tattered clothing crouched behind a fruit stand. Looking out for anyone, she reached in her bag and pulled out a gingerbread man shaped rag doll. She whispered to it.

"We got away from them, Haiwu. Now all I have to do is see my family and go to Sensei's dojo to give back what's his. I hope the guards won't find me here." She put the rag doll back in the bag and stood up. She started to walk when three men in fighting uniforms noticed her. One of them ordered, "You! Give back the Shinseina Orb!" the girl gasped and started running. The second guard back flipped until he was in front of her. She turned around. The other two guards also blocked her path. She gulped, tightening her grip to the bag.

She murmured, "You guys really must want this orb, since you followed me all the way from Japan to New York. Too bad you're not going to get it." The girl swung her bag, hitting the guards' heads. She high kicked one in the chest, blocked a punch from another, and got kicked in the leg by another. She fell on her back. Two guards came to her as she brought her foot around and tripped them. The third guard punch her and grabbed her. Soon did the other two. The girl kicked and screamed.

Max finished sweeping the porch, mumbling, "Inside and outside. Blue his house with a blue little win…dow…" Max saw the girl being grabbed. He ran with his broom and said to the guards, "Put her down! She's just a girl!"

"Shut up, kid! This isn't any of your business." The guard barked, choking the girl. She mouthed "Help" and gasped for air. A guard kicked her in the stomach. Max, livid, whacked the guards with his broom. They dropped the girl; she hiding behind a bench. Max kicked, punched, and whacked the guards until they had enough and ran away.

Max looked for the girl. She emerged from behind the bench and said quietly, "You saved me. Thank you." Max, having his back faced her, replied, "No prob." He turned around to see the girl bowing to him. He looked at her confused.

She looked up at him, sad and slightly offended, "You don't want my 'thank you'?" her eyebrows arched.

Max raised his hands, "No, no, no! I do!" He bowed back. He saw how badly of a condition she was in, "Come with me. I'll feed you and get you some new clothes." He offered his hand. She looked at him and took it, feeling exultant but hesitant at the same time.

* * *

I hope you liked it so far. R&R!


	2. AN

_Dear Readers,_

_I am UNBELIEVABLY sorry. To all of you. The past, several months?, have been very unexpected. Deaths, births, arguments, trials, school, tests, grades, the whole Stress Package. I am just now having the time to get everything together, and recently it's been a tough time trying to continue my stories._

_So,_

_I will delete a couple stories I completely loss interest in, rewrite some, keep most and TRY to continue, and write new ones. And, I know some people are really strict when it comes to updating, so I will try my ultimate best to have an updating schedule so I can satisfy all of you. But I'm also a student going to school; school before writing. Don't be surprised if my updating schedule changes._

_OK, last thing. I am trying, based on my stories, to improve my writing skills. They're not the greatest. Also, in my future stories, they will be slightly in the 'T' area than in 'K' or 'K+', just you notify you._

_Once again, I'm sorry for not writing in a LONG time. Now, I have the time and the focus to. Let's write!_

_~Ash the Unsolved_


End file.
